The Sly Fox and The Emperor's Consort
by Spleriia Emperor Splerii
Summary: When Emperor Splero's consort fell ill with an illness, he issued a temporary decree to Officer Nick Wilde. That decree ordered Nick to keep a careful eye on Michelle until the illness passes on. Despite the simple request by the monarch, that request will make a turn for a 'romantic worse'. Rated M for lemon. Nick Wilde X OC. Read on your very own risks!
1. Chapter 1

_One day, Splerai-Zootopian Emperor Splero ordered Nick Wilde to keep an eye on Michelle. As the red fox will be eyeing on the human's consort carefully, it turned into something 'alternate'._

* * *

Nick was busy typing on his desktop computer at his own cubicle in the ZPD Headquarters when his phone rang. He then took the call as usual.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Nick. It's me. Splero."

"Oh. Hey there, Sire. What's up?"

"Are you busy on something?"

"Not really except I'm typing a few documents on my computer. Why?"

"I wanted to see you in my cubicle. This is urgent."

"Right on, man."

Nick put downs the phone and he went to Splero's designated cubicle. Upon arriving, Splero noticed him.

"Thanks for coming here, Slick."

"Is something the matter, Sire?"

"It's about my Michelle."

"Yeah? What about her?"

"She is ill for today."

"She's ill?! What happened?"

"Well...She got a high fever and suffered a chronic backache. Despite of those symptoms, she was already incapacitated. Me and Chimpan were keeping her comfortable at the palace earlier but unfortunately, Chimpan and I were being called by Chief Bogo to do some work at Sahara Square by 5."

Nick rub the back of his nape.

"Is that so?"

"Yes. I wanted to ask Judy to keep an eye on her as well but I can't since she was so busy with her own chores today.

Splero then sighed.

"So, Nick."

"Hmm?"

"I have a favor with you."

"Anything, Sire."

"Can you please excuse yourself and keep an eye on my beloved Michelle for me? I know keeping a sick one will be hard but the Splerai dynasty will be glad if you do."

Nick nodded.

"I'll do that, Splero. Don't worry."

"Thanks, Nick. I'm going to report to Chief Bogo, Clawhauser, Chimpan and even Judy about this later on."

"Yeah. You should."

Splero replied with a simple nod and a smile. Nick smiled back.


	2. Chapter 2

_With effect, Nick finally returned to the palace, only to see a poor Michelle incapacitated on her bedchamber. With this, the red fox makes his move._

* * *

After Splero reminded Judy and the other superiors about his decree, Nick was finally allowed to return to the palace. Knowing that Michelle will be all alone in there once he gets there, the red fox took on a fast cab. It was before 4:30 PM when Nick managed to arrive at the stifling palace. Upon entering the doorway, he saw Chimpan.

"Hey, Chimp!"

"Oh. It's you, Wilde. Good thing you arrived here earlier."

"Ain't you heading off already along with Splero at Sahara Square?"

"I know but I waited for your arrival first, Nick. I can't leave Michelle without someone to watch over her."

"Don't worry. She will fine because I'm here now."

"Yeah. Right."

He then took his satchel.

"I'm going off now, Nick. I'll report to Splero that you finally here at the palace."

"Ok. Take care, dude."

Chimpan left the palace. Nick then entered the bedchamber. Inside, Michelle was lying on the soft bed. Despite that she's a typical arctic fox, she looked more paler than ever. Her sad face struck Nick's emotions very hard.

"Michelle?"

The vixen perked up upon hearing his voice.

"Nick? W-What are you doing in here? I-I though you were busy on continuing your reports with Judy at the ZPD."

"I know but Chief Bogo excused me for now since Splero issues a decree for me to look after you until you recover."

"I see."

Michelle giggles.

"How kind of you guys."

"Yeah. By the way, are still feeling uncomfortable?"

"Yes. I feel a bit hot for few days now. My back also ached like crazy. Chimpan already applied some cold compresses on my forehead and some soothing calamine solution but it already wears off by now."

"Let me help you."

Nick approached to the desk and grabbed hold a typical thermometer. He then places it on her muzzle while he pats her paws. After a few seconds, Nick took the thermometer and he was shocked to see that her fever was totaling at 105 degrees.

"Oh my god. Your fever's high, Michelle! Have you taken some medication already?"

"Not yet."

Hurriedly, Nick searched the bedchamber for any medicines that were stored away. Luckily, he found a canteen filled with clean tap water and a few pills of aspirin.

"Here, Michelle. Take these."

Michelle took a dose while Nick comforts her up. To make the atmosphere a bit calm, the red fox switched on the radio and the music of the soothing flutes and zithers filled the air around them.

"I hope the music will help you, Michelle."

Michelle then did something that shocked Nick wide open. She warmly embraces him. Nick continued to gasps as Michelle's hot fur sends shivers to his very spine.

"Nick, please don't leave me here."

"Don't worry, Michelle. I will be here for you."

Nick started to console her while patting her furry back.


	3. Chapter 3

_Taking care of a sick consort of a incumbent emperor is one thing but Nick Wilde was expecting something a bit more colossal than that._

* * *

As dusk started, Nick finally comforted Michelle. After he relieved her backache with a simple back massage, the arctic vixen took a snooze. With a sigh of relief and knowing that her symptoms were being suppressed from incapacitating her, Nick grabbed a clean bath towel and he went to the bathroom to take a hot shower. He undone his clothes, went inside the shower room and switched the nozzle on. The water soothes his red fur and relaxation began to cloud his mind but as he closed his eyes, he kept thinking about Michelle in his mental self.

"Ah. What a beautiful vixen. The white fur, her sharp blue eyes and her slender hips. God, I can't believe her alluring beauty."

As he kept thinking about her, Nick started to have a boner. His arousal returned him to the present reality. He was having dirty thoughts with Splero's consort.

"No, Nick. Don't think about it much. She already have a consort of her own. You can't be a mate stealer yourself."

He tried to forget his arousing ideals to Michelle but his temptations was too much to be taken away from his mind. His dirty mind started to consume him little by little. Nick kept his eyes shut as the hot water continue to cascade over him.

"I can't. I can't."

Realizing that his mental arousal had already overwhelmed his mind, he was about to start on stroke his foxhood.

"Y-Your Majesty...Forgive me."

Nick started to jerk off with his eyes closed. He started to imagine himself mating with Michelle in paradise. The hallucinations in his mind was unbearable yet pleasurable.

 _"Ah! You're so warm and tight, Nick!"_

 _"Yeah. You're so beautiful indeed, Michelle."_

The pumping started to pick up speed. Nick was literally consumed with a wave of dirty pleasure so much that his tongue dangled on the side of his open maw in intense, erotic euphoria.

 _"So much. So much."_

 _"Go on, Nick. Ravage me more! Let your savage self take over me!"_

The red fox's senses were all being overpowered with intense euphoric lust. He then continue on jerking at full throttle.

 _"I...I...I can't hold it anymore, Michelle!"_

 _"Do it, Nick! Knot me! Knot me and be my mate for life!"_

 _"Oh God! I'm gonna...I'm gonna..."_

Just before Nick could climax his impending release of his foxhood.

"Excuse me, Nick. Mind if I could...Oh my god!"

The red fox was so shocked that he released his heavy load just as Michelle entered into the bathroom. After climaxing in the hot shower, Nick cringed and stood up there like a motionless statue. He was so surprised that Michelle caught him jerking off in his own sexual euphoria.

"M-Michelle."

The arctic vixen placed her paw on her mouth in shock. She was so shocked indeed that she was literally shaking on the sight of him in all of his glory.

"Nick...I'm...I'm so sorry!"

She then quickly left, leaving Nick emotionally and psychologically devastated of what just happened. His mental self then started to berate him.

 _"Nick, you sly and perverted fox! What have you done?!"_


	4. Chapter 4

_Feeling ashamed than ever, Nick managed to try his best in explain his very thoughts to Michelle in a rational way but soon, the latter would do the same to him._

* * *

As his conscience continued to kick him in the guts, Nick quickly cleaned up the mess he just made. After that he wore a cream-colored bathrobe and he went to Michelle's bedchamber but Nick stopped by the door. He wanted to apologize for his dirty thoughts of her earlier but seeking apology from an incumbent Emperor's consort was more difficult than hell itself. He began to think some apology words.

"Oh God. I'm sorry to what happened, Michelle. I know it was gross but I didn't mean anything to disgust you. It's just I...I was...feeling a bit...a-aroused."

Nick's mental message didn't soothes his tension.

"No, Nick! That was pretty lewd. Not like that. If you say that, she might think that you're a lewd pervert. Worse still, she might tell Splero about this. If the Emperor heard about this, he will surely disown me to oblivion!"

That tension started to worry him to the edge of the iceberg. He must apologize to what happened earlier and fast or Michelle could still remember it and tell either Judy, Chimpan or worse...to Emperor Splero.

"Damn it. I can't think a sincere apology!"

His tensed mind was interrupted when he heard Michelle's weak yet silk-like voice.

"Nick, is that you?"

Nick was cringed so much when she asked that. After taking in deep breaths, he slowly opened the door. The red fox could see the arctic vixen lying on her bed with the thick blanket over her except for her eyes that were pointed on him. Nick then slowly approached to her with his head slightly bowed downward.

"M-Michelle, I'm...I'm so sorry that you saw me in my lewd act a just moment ago. I...I didn't...mean anything to discomfort to you."

Michelle slightly perked up. She began to lower the blanket that was covering her face.

"I-I see."

"I...I can't believe that my instincts drawn me to the wrong and lewd point."

The vixen uncovered her face.

"So?"

"Umm...I...err."

"Yeah?"

Nick sighed. His embarrassment was too great for him to handle.

"Oh dear. I-I don't what to say more to you. This is too embarrassing for me."

He raised his head.

"I-I think I should get some air for a while, M-Michelle."

As he turned his back and tried to reach the door, Michelle stood up from her bed and she dashed through so that she could shut the door lock without letting Nick to even touch the doorknob. The red fox was surprised by the vixen's sudden act. Michelle then sighed.

"Nick, don't go."

The red fox was silent.

"There's some secret I wanted to tell you with and this might surprise you much."

"Huh?"

Michelle then faced to Nick.

"Nick."

"Hmm?"

"I...I'm having some kind of affection with you."

Nick was confused.

"W-What?"

"I'm saying that I'm starting to fall in love with you."

Her words woke Nick's mind up. The vixen was having an affection to him as well!

"I...I can't b-believe it."

Michelle tilted her face downward and she started to shake slightly.

"T-To be honest with you, I have an affection with y-you for a long time."

Every word that comes out of her mouth started to bombard Nick's mind with such surprise.

"Ever since I see you, my heart started to confess over my emotions. I wanted to tell you about my confession but I couldn't have the courage to say it to you directly."

"M-Michelle, calm down."

As he tried to raise her face up, a few tears dripped to his paw. Nick's heart started to ache as Michelle started to sob.

"Ever since we're close friends, it doesn't mean that your desired love was shattered to waste."

"Y-You do?"

Nick snickered.

"Of course. Even though you may be Splero's consort but for me, you looked more than a rare jewel in my own soul."

The vixen's sobbing instantly changed with a giggle.

"You sly flirt. You always gave me the cheers."

Nick placed his paw under her chin and he raised her head. With her sharp eyes met his own, the duo seems to be hypnotized with one another. As the moonlight from the window started to shone over them, the serenity was so good.

"God. You looked so beautiful in the moonlight."

"You too, slick."

Both of them snickered then Nick did something that makes the moment more softening. He inches his head closer and with his eyes closed, he kissed Michelle in the forehead. The arctic vixen was surprised yet comforted.

"Nick."

"Yeah?"

"Since it's your first time to kiss me, please give me some more."

Nick grinned.

"Sure thing, Your Grace."

He lowered his face to kiss her again but this time, he kissed her in the cheek. Michelle sighed in relief.

"Please, Nick. I need more."

Nick grinned since he was about to do something a bit colossal. He grabbed Michelle's face with his paws and he gave a intense kiss on her mouth. The kiss surprises them both but they soon succumbed to it's unique pleasure. Michelle grabbed Nick's face as she tried to keep her mouth clamped to his maw. Their tongues swirled but Michelle seems to be winning. The french kiss then ended when they both parted for air. As they gasped, their eyes were still glued on with one another. Michelle then grinned.

"That was a bit fun. Care for more of that for tonight, slick?"

"Ready if you are, Michelle."

With that, the arctic vixen tackled Nick to the soft bed and she continued on french kissing with him.


	5. Chapter 5

_As the romance of the sly red fox and the imperial arctic vixen continued, the feral act begins._

* * *

While the two vulpines continued on making out amorously, Michelle managed to grab the sash that was on Nick's bathrobe. The red fox does the same but as he tried to undo the vixen's dress, the girl squealed.

"You sly fox."

Nick snickered and as they kissed, he finally managed to removed the dress and other coverings that covers the top holy-like flesh of the arctic vixen. Michelle also managed to undo his bathrobe as well and with that, both of them were now half-naked. Nick was so mesmerized by her beautiful bare glory while Michelle commented back in a sultry manner about his slightly muscular furred chest.

"God. Y-You're really so beautiful, Michelle. Even if you're half-naked, your beauty was so vast."

"Oh. Looks like my muscular red fox was so intrigued by my bosom, eh? What a charmer you are."

Both of them snickered and they resumed with the deep kisses. Even though half of their clothes were already removed, their furred bodies were still sweating profusely. When they break the kiss for air, they tried to step it up.

"I guess we're wearing too much clothing here, Nick. Shall we remove everything that we have?"

Nick grinned.

"Yes, Your Grace."

With that said, both of them removed the last clothing that covered the other half of their bodies. When they managed to removed it, both vulpines were awe-struck to the sight of their private 'privileges'. The red fox was already had a rock-hard foxhood and the arctic vixen's sacred orifice was now wet and dripping with her own juices.

"Whoa. Looks like my red fox's having a rousing erection to be fulfilled."

"Oh yeah. I also notice that your secret opening was already wet for my member."

Michelle let out a nervous sigh before she gazes his eyes.

"Should we have to do this so far, Your Grace?"

"Why, of course. I need you badly, Nick. This might be my only chance to heal myself further."

"Oh my. You're really aroused alright."

Michelle scoffed amorously.

"Never mind that and let's get on with it now!"

"As you request, love."

Michelle grabbed Nick's paws and she started to inhale and exhale repeatedly. Before Nick could say a word, his thoughts were being drowned by a intense sensation that struck his lower part of his body. He realized that Michelle finally entered his member through her sacred orifice. The sensation sent Nick to a bliss but for Michelle, the pleasure was so unbearable that she would die in peace. For both of them, this is their very time to be mating away from prime eyes.

"So...T-Tight. Nick...I...I..."

Nick raised his head and gave her a kiss to reassured her from the initial pain of deflowering.

"Don't worry about the pain. It will be gone shortly."

Michelle started to pant as the intense pain she expected slowly changes to unbearable pleasure. Her changing mood took Nick's attention.

"You ok?"

"Yeah. It's gone now. Let's start this."

She then started to pump up and down on his foxhood. The feral mating intensified as Nick positioned himself by resting his back on the bedhead. This position makes the feral act a bit more romantic for the two vulpines. For the next few minutes, both of them were moaning then groaning until finally, wailing in sheer pleasure.

"Oh God! You're so...good in here, M-Michelle!"

"Yeah! M-More, Nick. I...I wanted more!"

"If...you say so, Your G-Grace!"

The feral fucking continued on and when their bodies started to tire out, their climaxes were all nearing."

"M-Michelle...I think I'm g-gonna..."

Before Michelle could react, a heavy load of hot and thick fox seed exploded inside of her. The climax was so large that most of it went passed her cervix. After he came for the very first time, Nick panted out. The release make him open his maw up and his tongue dangled loosely while fireworks blinded his eyesight.

"Oh f-fuck! That was really...g-good."

Michelle then groaned and Nick realized that his knot started to swell inside of her, locking on to Michelle in the process. For being tied on to a red fox for the first time of her life, Michelle embraced Nick very firmly and her eyes started to shed a few tears.

"I...I can't believe that I'm being...k-knotted now."

"Yeah. You do now, M-Michelle."

Nick grunted softly. The foxes waited for the knot to be finished and when it does, Nick flipped Michelle onto her back. The arctic fox was taken by surprised yet she squealed when he done that.

"So...Looks like you wanted for round two with me again, huh?"

"Yeah. To be honest, I really needed you for some seconds."

"Fine. Start on fucking me then, slick."

"Oh. I will, girl."

He then grabbed her paws and he inserted his member inside of her again before he started to thrust in and out heavily. The sound of the slapping sex were like music to their ears. Nick started to groan, growl and bark in pure pleasure and Michelle does the same.

"YES, NICK! KEEP ON THRUSTING!"

Her loud pleasured exclaimed sent Nick to a romantic frenzy. Even though she was started to be ravaged raw, her senses started to numb and succumb to intense erotic euphoria. After a few minutes of rough sex, the end was now drawing in.

"Shit! Michelle...I'm going to...c-c-cum!"

"Go ahead, Nick! GIVE IT TO ME!"

A few more rough thrust and then...

"OH FUCK!"

The red fox finally climaxed inside of her but the release was much more heavy than the first one. It was so much that most of Michelle's womb was already overfilled with his hot fox cum. As some of it leaked out, Nick could feel his knot expanding inside of her again.

"Oh God! The knot! It...It had tied me...a-again!"

The vulpines were in the state of intense sexual euphoria so much that before they could even say a single word from one of them, both of them passed out for the night. The strong heartbeats slowly weakened. It weakened and weakened until finally...

Their hearts stopped beating. For now.


End file.
